Loaded Guns
by Paprika012345
Summary: Events in the Episode Loaded Guns go differently and...read to see what happenes. summarys give away to much


Loaded Guns.

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. End of story. End of story before it even starts

Summary-events in the episode Loaded Gun's go differently and Amon's true power is revealed.

They had been separated in the abandoned warehouse. Just as he had planned. He barely had time to sketch the ring of Ogham on the wall where he had told her to go, and get up to the catwalk in time. She set off the ring, signaling that she was in position. He cocked the gun and looked at her standing there. Amon reflected on the orders father Juliano had given him.

Flashback

"Hunt Robin?" Amon had asked, not betraying in his voice the horror he knew was apparent on his face to Juliano. " Yes" the priest explained. "Her powers have gotten far to dangerous to allow her to continue to exist." Perhaps Amon's ears deceived him but he thought he detected a hint of sadness in Juliano's voice.

End Flashback

Amon turned on the battery operated sight, turning Robin a vivid red. He thought to himself "this red does nothing to mask Robin's beauty". The second after completing this thought he thought 'Wait a second… beauty?' He shook his head to clear it and brought the gun back up to his face. His gloved hand wrapped around the trigger and put slight pressure on it. Robin was looking around to see who put up the ring. "Amon?" she called out in her light delicate voice. He frowned at this and murmured to himself "A witch is a witch". '_But she's not a witch' _that little annoying voice of a conscience said, only to be brushed aside as he pulled the trigger twice and watched her fall.

"_What have I done?"_

Robin's P.O.V

The glasses are on my noise as I race into the warehouse, to the place where Amon told me to go. I glance around for the witch, and once over at Amon. I love him so much! But he doesn't feel anything for me besides perhaps partnership. I look to the warehouse wall. An Ogham ring has appeared. As I walk towards it my dress scrapes on the cement ground. I reach out a gloved hand to touch the ring and it disappears. I back up and call out "Amon" in a slightly panicky voice, trying to contact my partner. I hear the sound of a gun cocking and I widen my eyes in fear. I hear two gunshots and my world goes black.

General P.O.V

He raced down the stairs panicking. Dropping the gun he thought wildly _'It doesn't have to be me. I could pretend to find the gun after I find Robin's body'_. But that wasn't right. And he knew it. He was down on the first floor now. He raced to the spot where Robin's broken body lay. He removed his coat, with the thought of making a pillow, but abandoned that thought when the wanting to take her into his arms grew too powerful. He gathered her prone form into his body. Her beautiful emerald eyes opened, and though glazed with pain, looked at him. Upon seeing this, for the first time since he witnessed his mother being murdered, he cried. First a tear out the left eye then another out of the right. "I'm sorry Robin. I'm so sorry" she kept looking up at him with no trace of hatred or anger in her eyes.

Robin's P.O.V

I can feel someone pick me up as my eyes flutter open. I look up at the hunter holding me in his arms. I feel the tears from his eyes drip on my cheek. He's crying? But why? Then I hear him say, "I'm sorry Robin, I'm so sorry." He did this? But it doesn't matter. I love him anyways. I look up at him with no malice or hatred in my eyes or in my heart. "It doesn't matter Amon," I say looking up at him. "Amon" I say coughing up blood. I know I'm going to die in this place. "Amon I'm not going to survive. But Amon.." My voice trails off as my back spasms in pain. "Amon I love you". I see his eyes widen with shock. "Why" he asks. "Robin I shot you. I'm the reason you're dying. I give you little cause to love me." "But I still love you" I say. I can feel the life draining out of me. "Good-Bye Amon." My eyes close for the final time.

General P.O.V

She loved him? After what he had done. He was about to shout, sing, dance for joy. She _loved_ him. _She_ loved him. She loved _him. _ When he knew he so didn't deserve it. He was so overjoyed that he almost didn't hear her say "Good bye Amon". He looked down startled and felt his heart wrench from his chest when he felt the slender body he was holding go limp. "No…" he whispered followed by a scream. "NOOOOO". He fell into gut wrenching sobs, his body wracked with convulsions. He felt a power begin to flow through his veins. "I never got to tell you that I love you," he whispered to Robin's still form. Suddenly the body began to glow with an pure and bright light. He watched amazed as the bullets flew out of her wounds and the wounds themselves began to close. Was he doing this? He looked down at his hands, glowing the same color as the light surrounding Robin. Once the magic had put to right what had been wrong he slowly lowered her to the ground. "Was that… did my…"Amon stuttered unable to find the words. Robin's emerald eyes fluttered open as she frowned down at her newly formed body. Then she looked at him her emerald eyes shining.

Robin's P.O.V

"Your craft is healing." I say surprised. This dark man was a healer? I brush this question aside. My voice is thick from being dead. I lean on a crate to steady myself but find myself leaning on a coat instead. Amon has me in his arms. He leans into me and whispers soft and low "Yes. And I think they awoke because you died before I could tell you I love you." With this he leans in and lets his lips rest on mine for a minute. When he goes to pull back I put my arms around his neck unwilling to let go. When we finally break away we just stand there. He's looking into my eyes and I into his.

General P.O.V

Amon held her and wiped away the fresh tears of joy coming out of Robin's emeralds. Before leaning in for another kiss, almost simultaneously, both say:

"I love you"

A/N I'm not evil! I didn't want to kill Robin if only temporary. When I write the fingers take over and the story writes itself!R&R


End file.
